youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
B- Mask
Will, better known online as B-Mask, is a English reviewer and analysis on YouTube from the United Kingdom who analyzes video games as well as TV and film very occasionally, in a series he hosts called Beyond Pictures. He created his channel in 2008, but didn't start uploading until 2015. Channel Overview The main series on Will's ch annel is Beyond Pictures, a collection of analytical videos on storytelling in all forms of entertainment. This can range from critiquing the way a video game is presented, to the way an old story or character is interpreted in different mediums, to a retrospective look at how a show developed over the years. He even tries some experimental stuff. All in an attempt to go beyond the surface of what you see in a story. Videos Beyond Pictures Beyond Words #What's Happnin to Me #Q&A #1 #Crash: The N sane epilogue #10K Plus Special Update and Thanks #Q&A #2 Others #Rich evans on dating #Jason Alexander Must Die #Zelda BOTW: Bookshelf Quest Patreon Patreon Introduction Heya, I'm Will, aka B-Mask, and I work on a series called Beyond Pictures, a collection of analytical videos on storytelling in all forms of entertainment. This can range from critiquing the way a video game is presented, to the way an old story or character is interpreted in different mediums, to a retrospective look at how a show developed over the years. I even try some experimental stuff. All attempt to go beyond the surface of what you see in a story- beyond pictures, if you will. If you like all of that, Patreon allows you to support me so that I can continue to make more content as my job, and hopefully continue to improve. Donations are per month, and go towards both the videos and my general income as I focus on these projects. I write and research nearly every day for videos, so you can rest assured more content will be on the way for the foreseeable future! I'm not expecting for this to be a permanent solution or for this to be my sole income, but your input is appreciated and I will try my hardest to pay you back for your generosity. The fact that any of you have shown an interest at all is very humbling, and I thank you for your attention! -B Tier Goals #'Audience': - A pat on the back and a wave (and a very serious thank you!)- Audience title on the BP Discord #'Usher': - Updates on what's being worked on- stuff I wouldn't get to even put in a beyond words video. - Early access to the final BP videos - Usher backer title on the BP discord #'ASM': - All previous rewards - Name at the end of every video - ASM backer title on the BP discord Stretch Goals #'$100 or more per month (REACHED)': I'll begin work on a series I've talked about for a while- an examination of musical theatre artists and their work. The money would help pay for advice and help concerning music theory and making sure I've covered all the bases, to help deliver the best possible analysis. #'$500 or more per month (NOT REACHED)': A sonic the comic retrospective discussing one of the best prints of the character- bar none. #'$1,000 or more per month (NOT REACHED)': At this level Beyond Pictures becomes a serious wage. Videos every month, i'll be able to support myself and I'll be getting in shape to become some kind of video beast. #'$1,500 or more per month (NOT REACHED)': I'll be focusing on videos I always promised I'd make, a long list of stuff including medabots, pirates of the Caribbean, and crash bandicoot. #'$2,000 or more per month (NOT REACHED)': Unexpected god tier. If I make it here I will create a new musical and document the process as I go. This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on January 17, 2019. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers